Vor'Mar
'Geography' The Vor’Mar Dominion is located among vast plains and river lands, home to the majority of its great peoples. The edges of their territory consist of long, deep valleys, large snow-peaked mountains and thick pine forests. These lands are sparsely inhabited, only obtaining a few outposts and defensive positions. To the north of their lands looms a monstrous mountain, named the Anvil of Vor’Mar. On the southern face of the mountain rests the city of Del’dane, the capital of the dominion. The city itself sits at the base, covering a vast amount of land. In the center looms the main Fortress, house to the Royal Bloodline and the Emperor or Empress. The vast ice caps of the Anvil of Vor’Mar have created several rivers in the region, the largest of all flows into vast sea, wide and deep enough to give the Emperor’s flagships entrance to the blue water depths. 'Architecture' The Vor’Mar admire strength and purity above all, thus reflecting in their architecture. They build massive stone fortresses that are relatively plain and contain little colour. Always visible by the populace, they are like large stone fists, a constant reminder that they crush any opposition into the ground. Black, gold, and red are the most prevalent colours in their society, with gold being the least of the few. Only used to adorn certain buildings, interiors, and armors, it is a highly valued but not over used metal. History The Vor’Mar started off as a group of isolated tribes’ people, separated into their own individual factions. A long history of war and disputes had plagued their peoples resulting in hostility and anger among the tribes, driving tension high. This peaked when a warrior from the Dra’is’ir tribe rose against the others in an attempt to unite the lands, declaring his tribe the purest and most worthy. This legendary warrior was named Tas’kel, renowned amongst his people for his brilliance on the battlefield and his generosity, he would go on to start the Unification War, igniting a time of chaos that would last the next three hundred years. Sadly, he would not live to see his dream come to fruition, for the last forty years of his life were filled with death and destruction, ending in his own demise. The turning point came when a veteran warrior named Vor’Mar, the third of his kind, would lead the Dra’is’ir. Vor’Mar’s prowess with blade, as well as the blacksmiths hammer, raised him high among his people, earning him the nickname Hammer of the North. Respect and fear would pour through the people even at a simple glimpse of the man, adding to his reputation. Most of the tribes, ruined from centuries of war, fell before the Dra’is’ir with little effort. Only a handful remained to be eradicated, bringing forth the last stretch of destruction that would last the next two decades. Vor’Mar would die from old age not long after the war, leaving behind a unified people that would go on to create an empire based on the ideals of the man himself. Thus began the rise of the Vor’Mar Dominion, a time of prosperity and technological advancement that raised them to the top. They began to develop infrastructure, perfecting the arts of roads, aqueducts, and farms. Grand fortresses were constructed, looming over the populace as a reminder of who they were ruled by, backed up by the fierce military that the empire had at its disposal. A large throne was built within the palace, made out of a dark black metal. The only thing adorning the throne were two silver hands, each one curled into fists on the armrests. These were said to be the hands of Vor’Mar, after he died, encased in silver. This would go on to be a tradition, the hands of future rulers would be embedded into the throne and encased in silver, symbolizing the ones that created and maintained the empire. Being a culture of warriors, they trained their soldiers with unrelenting efficiency, creating a very structured and organized military. As for the Dra’is’ir, they formed the new Royal Bloodline, considering themselves the purest of blood. The rest of the tribes were consolidated into one nation that began to establish military and economic dominance over the lands. There is no purpose greater than ours The world will flounder without structure and discipline It needs Leadership to guide it to a new age of stability It needs those with the will to crush the darkness that breeds in the shadows We do this because we are compelled; by tradition, by loyalty, by laws. Without theses we are just animals, evil rains over animals, corrupting and compromising, toppling empires. So our empire must be incorruptible, must be uncompromising. Our conflict must be a righteous one, conviction may be tested, but faith unshaken Among the Vor'Mar. - Ventraux, Prophet of the Kil’Tok Government Ruling from Del’dane, the Emperor or Empress controls all matters with absolute power. Depending on the individual, some may elect to have advisors or councils to help with the decision process, but ultimately their word is the law. They also have supreme rule over the military and all other aspects of Vor'Mar life, often leading their grand armies in the battle themselves. Each one comes from a background of knowledge and military training, only the best may sit on the throne. Finally, the Emperor or Empress are seen as divine themselves, thus they are admired and respected as so. Most feel as if they are beneath them and are expected to show total obedience. In return, they will receive the full protection and wealth that the royalty brings, thus living in safety and prosperity. A blade is passed down from each Emperor or Empress by the name of Lament. It was forged around the time Vor'Mar disappeared and has been kept among the family for six hundred years. It is considered to hold the spirit of Vor'Mar himself, making it the most valuable object in the empire for both military and religious purposes. Laws By the Declaration of the Emperor, this list of laws is to be adhered to by those who reside and represent our great empire. -The Emperor or Empress is to be treated with utmost respect. Those who stand in their presence must keep their eyes downcast and submit themselves by kneeling to the ground. Only when told may you move. -Eyes must be kept downcast when approaching those of higher blood then your own, whether you are addressing them or not. -The palace is off limits to those below the Royal Bloodline unless otherwise stated. If you seek an audience with the Emperor or one of Royal Blood, you may approach one of the palace guards in the main hall. -Murder or harming another is not tolerated. If you have a quarrel with someone that requires a blood debt to be paid then you may approach the Acolytes and demand the rite of the Dra’Uska. The victor of the duel will be blessed by the Acolytes, showing their cause to be that of the right. -Harboring slaves, especially those of the other inferior races, is a crime punishable by death. All slaves must be registered with the Royal Bloodline. -All slaves, with the exception of the Nameless, are to be housed and are to remain outside the city walls. Entrance is not permitted as to keep our streets clean of their vile taint. -There is zero tolerance for theft, vandalism, or any other disorderly conduct. The lands of the Vor’Mar are to enjoy the peace that we have given them through blood and sweat. -All must obey the doctrines of the Acolytes of Kil’tok and their commandments. Their word is that of Vor’Mar himself and his views that have been laid down in the Prophecy. Culture The Vor’Mar are a very hard and fierce people, admiring traits such as strength, ambition, and cunning. Above all else they value the purity of their race; those of lesser blood have less power and lower positions in military and government. If the case arises where someone of lower blood displays quality traits and shows that they are worthy, the Royal Bloodline may allow them to rise higher in the blood, their deeds purifying their blood. This is very rare, however, and even more so for those that are elevated into the Royal Bloodline itself. The dominion’s people are very loyal, even the slaves are considered so. Each and every one is expected to serve and sacrifice for the nation, and most will do so. The bloodlines themselves hail from the ancient tribes that made up the Vor’Mar’s past, the Royal Bloodline itself born from the Dra’is’ir, being as they were the ones victorious in the Unification War. Most tribes were absorbed into the dominion when it was created, while a few were destroyed in the three hundred years of war that ravaged the lands. The only other exception is the Um’rek, now called the Nameless, which make up all human slaves in the dominion to this day. The Vor’Mar follow honour and respect very closely. One of lesser blood may not meet the eyes of a higher blood, always keeping eyes downcast unless instructed, nor are they allowed to speak without given permission. Those not of the blood that are instructed to approach the emperor or empress must fall to their feet, pressing their faces to the ground and remain absolutely silent. They may only rise when instructed to do so, and only then. It is considered a grave crime of disrespect otherwise, often resulting in the removal of blood rights, or even execution. Despite this, one must show strength and courage in the face of the Royal Bloodline, and the Emperor or Empress. This is respected, whereas defiance is not. Imperialistic and Xenophobic by nature, the Vor’Mar spit upon all other races. In their eyes, they should be eradicated or enslaved entirely, leaving only those that are of perfect blood. Inferior races are used as slave labour and other menial tasks, while human slaves are used to tend to the bloodlines themselves, acting as chamber maids and servants. It is common for a slave to be used by a higher blood to communicate to one of lower stature, as one does not need to deal with them directly. These slaves are called the Nameless, hailing from one of the ancient tribes that were conquered during the Unification War. This tribe was known as the Um’rek, the strongest and fiercest opposition to Vor’Mar’s conquest. Outraged at their defiance, even in the face of death, Vor’Mar chose a punishment far less freeing. He destroyed the tribes’ name, removing it from the records and history. They became known as the Nameless, turned into slaves for Vor’Mar’s personal use. Royal Bloodline The Royal Bloodline, the ruling family of the dominion consider themselves of the purest blood, hailing from the ancient Dra'is'ir tribe, the ones victorious in the Unification War. Since the beginning of the Empire, the Royal Bloodline has always bred within the family, seeing this as the only way to keep purity within the line. Thus, all of the Bloodline are related through blood, considering themselves one large family. This does not mean they are all friendly, infact quite the opposite. They often spend their days plotting and scheming to gain more influence and power. Should there be need of a new Emperor or Empress, only those in the Royal Bloodline are capable of being elevated, and only the strongest and most cunning will survive long enough. A dangerous game is played in the background, pitting those of their own blood against each other, in which every member takes part in. Despite this, it would be treasonous if anyone was found to be playing openly, another risk in the struggle for power. Finally, there is an unspoken rule that all must abide by; the current Emperor or Empress is never to be harmed, this invisible power struggle exists to put them in the best possible position for when he or she passes. Until then, they serve them with the utmost loyalty. None in the Bloodline are above each other, each of the remain equals to the others. The only exception is the Matriarch. The Matriarch acts as a head of the family, protecting themselves from each others and themselves. Her role in the family is to settle disputes and conflicts, she must always stay one step ahead of their various plots and schemes. Should there ever be two equals that are struggling for ascension to the throne, the Matriarch may be called in to settle the dispute without bloodshed. Otherwise, a Dra'Uska will be called, the victor being the last one standing. Finally, the Matriarch is seen as a wise figurehead, even the Emperor or Empress respects her opinions and advice on all matters, making her a sort of advisor for the throne. Below the Royal Bloodline is those of High Blood, answering directly to the family on political matters. Those of High Blood are often wealthy merchants, important lords, or military officials. They are often given land and other valuable assets for their duties to the realm as they make up a large part how the empire remains stable politically. Lastly, there is those of the Low Blood who make up the rest of the populace. These men and women are often soldiers, labourers, petty lords and shop owners. Naming Naming in the Vor’Mar dominion is as diverse as the tribes that it hailed from, abiding by a few rules. Over time the identity of the tribes vanished, but certain families would still use the names of their ancestors, or those similar. Thus you will find common names among one family, while the other is completely different. The only exception is the Royal Bloodline, and even some of those of High Military rank and slightly lesser blood. Names are mainly split into two meanings, like those of the Vor'Mari Old Tongue. An example would be Vor'Mar, Vor meaning strength and Mar meaning purity, literally meaning purity through strength. Vor’Mar was given this name to reflect the most respected traits of the Dra’is’ir, and to allow him to champion their beliefs on the battlefield. This still influences the nation today, though the Old Tongue is dying. Some see this as impurity seeping into the Vor'Mari peoples, others a sign of age and change. Common folk and those of lesser bloodline often have more simple names, sometimes following the naming conventions of the OId Tongue, though rarely. For example, Irara, the first female Empress. She had been of relatively low blood but through cleverness and strength she rose in the ranks, eventually challenging those of the blood for the throne itself. She was considered one of the greatest rulers the Vor’Mar had ever had, but also known for her trickery and beauty. Many lost their lives for trying to catch a glimpse at her, to drink in her beauty, and it is said she enjoyed this most of all. She was known as the twin-faced serpent for her ever changing nature between pleasant and vicious. Slavery Slavery is a large part Vor’Mari culture, leading back to the very beginnings of their tribes. The other non-human races are often enslaved, used for basic slave labour and other tasks. Their sweat and blood seeps into the empire, building its oppression higher and higher working as demoralization. Often these slaves will break, the hope pouring out of their eyes. Abused and beaten, they are given very few luxuries and food, treated like filth to fit their stature. Still, there are isolated pockets of slaves that have retained their defiance, often trying to band together and oppose the Vor’Mar. Slave rebellions are uncommon but particularly happen among fresh slaves, before the will is beat out of them. These are put down with ruthless efficiency, simple tasks for the elite military of the Vor’Mar. Slavery among the humans themselves is not unknown; in fact it is very prevalent. This main body of slaves is known as the Nameless, originating from an ancient tribe known as the Um’rek. This tribe was the strongest rival of the Dra’is’ir, opposing them even to the very end. This came as a surprise to Vor’Mar, so he decided to treat them differently than the other tribes; instead of killing them he would erase them from the history of their peoples and turn them into slaves. Vor’Mar didn’t stop at this; he took in the ruling family of the Um’rek and made them his personal slaves, their descendants still serving the Royal Bloodline to this very day. The Nameless are used for tasks that other races could not do, one would not have the inferior races as a personal slave, instead the Nameless would serve as chambermaids, cooks and servants. Appearance Those of the Royal Blood stand at an average of 6’6” with light and fair skin. The men are nearly completely shaved, their heads completely tatooed and marked. Most women wear their hair in a long braids, typically hanging down the middle of their backs. Deep blue and green eyes are commonly found among the Bloodline, rarely varying into any other colour. One unique deformity among the blood is the numerous red flecks present in their eyes. Mixed in within the colour, these are easily noticeable if one should glimpse upon them. The Vor’Mar stand slightly smaller, standing at an average of 6’1”. These are the people of the combined unified tribes, thus they show more diversity; skin colours ranging from fair and pale to dark brown, often coming in many shades. Eye colour consists of blues and greens to brown and even gray. Finally, their hair is often worn neatly done and shoulder length for the females, shorter for males. Facial hair is kept to a minimum, often consisting of short, neatly trimmed beards. The Vor'Mar Military The Vor'Mar pride themselves on their military strength, holding it at the core of the empire since its conception. Due to this, they have formed an extremely effecient and organized war machine. Below are the seperate sects that form the structure of the military. •The Fist of Vor'Mar •The Fury of Heaven •The Ta'nasi •Manus Dei •The Do'kaviri •The Meerari 'The Acolytes of Kil'Tok' Overview The Vor’Mari relgion, known as the Acolytes of Kil’Tok, are an important fixture in Vor’Mari culture and society; it is their duty to uphold the Vor’Mari way put forth by the Prophecy. They take the burden of pleasing the ancestors by offering their bodies as sacrifice, upholding and presiding over the many rituals of the Dominion, and by developing much of the Dominion’s chemical technology. Role The role of the Acolytes of Kil’Tok seems more sentimental than practical at a glance, however, those who understand the Vor’Mari way know better than to think that the Dominion would maintain something of no practical use. The Acolytes serve three purposes, one, to maintain the rituals, texts, and ways of the Vor’Mari Dominion, all while taking on the burden of sacrificing themselves to the ancestors in ways others in the empire cannot afford to. Two, to enforce the commandments and punish the sins put forth by Vor’Mar. Three, to concoct all manner of potions, poultices, and plagues to help the Dominion and bring the enemies of the Empire under heel. The Acolytes are widely renowned in the Dominion for not only their important role in the culture, but their potent medicines and powerful potions said to bring those on the brink of death back to the world of the living, and even whispered to make the weakest of men fight as fierce as a rampaging Hatek. But these rumors pale in comparison to the notorious and deadly plagues created by the Acolytes to wreak havoc among the other races of Emorta. The Acolytes are overseen by the Prophet, one who leads the experiments, rituals, and sacrifices. The Prophet is also in direct communication with the Emperor or Empress, doing his bidding whenever he calls upon the Acolytes. Perhaps largest of the rumors swirling around this mysterious function of the Acolytes is the constant need for subjects, poor souls who are used in their many experiments. All slaves of the other races of Emorta fear the day when they are called upon to serve their new masters in a way far more horrible than they ever imagined. The Commandments *'Obey:' All who inhabit the Dominion must obey their betters, unless it is against the best interests of the empire. *'Venerate:' Every man, woman, and child will keep the glory of their ancestors and their Dominion close to their heart, and venerate them for their sacrifice and strength. Slaves taken from the other inferior races will recognize the Dominion’s glory and bow before the might of our ancestors. *'Expand:' The Dominion must grow in every way possible. The individual must expand their strength, the Dominion its borders, and the collective it’s power. Every facet of the Dominion must grow its power and influence over the rest of world, forcing the world to recognize its superiority and submit to its rule. The Sins *'Weakness:' This is one of the cardinal Sins of the Acolytes doctrine, to be weak as an individual is to weaken the Dominion as a whole, and therefore weakness will not be tolerated. Whether this weakness is shown through martial ineffectiveness, a lack of conviction, or a deficiency in cunning, it will not be tolerated. *'Betrayal:' To betray the Dominion in any way, shape, or form, is a crime that will not be tolerated under any circumstances. If one’s heart, mind, and body are not totally committed to the Dominion, it is betrayal. If one’s thoughts are of anything in opposition to the Dominion’s goals, it is betrayal. *'Excess:' To indulge oneself in the pleasures of the flesh and material goods is to weaken oneself. Happiness is born of strength and the hard-fought glory of the Dominion, not of lavish homes and impractical trinkets. One’s heart must always strive for self improvement to strengthen the Dominion as a whole, not the material enrichment of the self. Rituals The Ta’nasi Ro’karum: Unlike the many other sects that comprise the Vor’Mari military, the Ta’nasi do not gain their power from discipline and control, quite the opposite, they gain it from a complete and utter disregard for their own safety and, in some cases, the safety of their allies. They become strong through a bloodrage that even the most practiced berserkers could never achieve, through conventional means, that is. This is where the Acolytes of Kil’Tok come in, they perform a ritual over the Ta’nasi that gives them the ability to tap into the madness that makes them so fierce. The ritual involves the Fireborn and the Acolytes, it is an extremely delicate process and as such only the most accomplished within the Acolytes may perform it. It begins with a visit to the fireborn, during the Unification War, Vor’Mar, rather than deal with criminals, traitors, and dissenters through traditional imprisonment and execution, fed them to the fireborn. The fireborn, with no direction as to what to do with these particular souls, housed them in various containers. By the time the Unification War had concluded, many of the souls had been driven mad by their imprisonment; enraged by their lack of ability to touch, to speak, to walk the mortal plane again. Vor’Mar took advantage of this, he had his most trusted Acolytes begin to research a way to make use of these souls; they soon found one that suited Vor’Mar perfectly. They’re madness and rage could be used to enhance the power of his Ta’nasi’s berserker rage, some of the fiercest warriors at Vor’Mar’s disposal. The ritual begins with many hours of incantation over the body of the would-be berserker, rendering them open for possession, and unconscious until the time is right. Only those of the greatest will are accepted for the ritual, as they must fight with every fiber of their being to keep their bodies under control. After their body is prepared for the soul, the High Priest or Priestess unleashes the soul from its container into the body of the Ta’nasi. This is the most critical time of the ritual, the Acolytes must quickly awaken the Ta’nasi before he is completely dominated by the mad soul. After they are resurrected, they must fight for control over the soul invading their bodies, should they fail, they are cut down to prevent the maddened soul from assaulting the clergy. Should they succeed however, the Ta’nasi gain access to a infinite pool of rage so intense that none of the mortal world could hope to match it. Qel’Dren One of the two most common rituals among the Vor’Mar, which must be undertaken by every Vor’Mari at the age of 14 in order to become an adult and to continue to live in their society. Qel’Dren is the known as the Expansion of Mind, in other words, it is a ritual that pushes one’s capacity for mental suffering to the limits. The Acolytes concoct a powerful hallucinogen that induces a waking nightmare that lasts for three days and three nights, the citizen must maintain their sanity during this time, and are allowed no food, water, or medical attention until the end of the period. Only one more ritual remains in the way of their arrival towards adulthood. Qel’Narah The Qel’Narah second coming of age ritual, it is taken no more than three days after the Qel’Dren, allowing the citizen to recuperate after their ordeal. This next ritual pushes the citizens capacity for physical suffering to the limits. They are released in the wilderness with nothing but a small dagger, and are charged with the task of offering sacrifice to Vor’Mar at the Altar of Return, located in one of the many cave systems that riddle the Anvil of Vor’Mar. Sacrifice to Vor’Mar, while usually strictly left up the priests, is the practice of self harm to appease Vor’Mar. They must fill the Altar’s sacrificial bowl with blood three days in a row, then make their way back home alive. Should they succeed, they will be finally considered adults by the Vor’Mar. Dra’Uska Should any citizen come into dispute with another, they must seek out an Acolyte to oversee a trial by combat. The victor will receive recompense for whatever perceived wrong was done to them. Rek’Vor’Mar The Rek’Vor’Mar is the practice of blood sacrifice to the Ancestors, it is almost always carried out through self mutilation by the dedicated priests of the Acolytes of Kil’Tok, except in the case of the Quel’Narah. The ritual is to be performed weekly by every Acolyte in the order, the time may be of their choosing. The Acolyte must use the sacrificial knife received upon their initiation in every bloodletting, then, they may choose to either let their blood flow from a simple cut, or offer an appendage, such as a finger or ear. Some of the more fanatical Acolytes choose create additional chemical burns on their bodies, as a permanent reminder to all who witness their form of their devotion to the ancestors and the Dominion. Initiation of the Acolytes Those who choose to join the Acolytes, after completing the more formal procedures, are introduced with one final obstacle before being introduced into the order. The ritual is presided by the most senior member of the Acolytes available, who provides the necessary components for the ritual to be a success. The Acolyte in charge of the ceremony produces a special concoction that, when mixed with water, creates an excruciating and scarring chemical burn. The prospective Acolyte is asked to choose where he wishes to be burned, while the choice is left up to the prospective candidate it is highly encouraged to burn the face, this is viewed as an extremely brave and worthy act, and those that choose to be burned in such a way are rewarded with a custom crafted mask to fit their specifications, a symbol of great honor. After the chemicals are applied, their body is left to burn for no more than three minutes. After this the presiding Acolyte introduces the cancelling agent, and takes the candidate into a chamber for isolation. There, they are left with a poison draught that they are told will kill them quickly, should they choose to no longer endure the pain of their burns. They are left there for three days and three nights, being given food and water every day. Should they choose not to take their own lives, they then receive medical attention and are inducted into the Acolytes of Kil’Tok